Platinum Big Brother 1
Platinum Big Brother 1 also known as ''The Tengaged Influence ''is the first season of the Platinum Big Brother Series which began on August 9th, 2013, running for 23 days and ending on August 31, 2013 with a finale, including crowning the winner and awards for the season. This season featured 13 houseguests all new to the Platinum Big Brother series. The twist of the season 'The Tengaged Influence' saw Tengaged have an influence on the game in the first 13 days of the season. They gained powers such as their own vote to evict, a second power of veto and a Head of Household week where tengaged chose the two nominees. The season ended with Rich winning the season by a vote of 4-3 against runner-up Chris. Dylan won Tengaged's Favorite Houseguest, Chris won Player of The Season and Cameron won this seasons Entertainment Award. Season Twists The season twist 'The Tengaged Influence' saw tengaged influence the game from outside the house. They were reffered to as the '14th player' although there were only 13 houseguests. *'Tengaged's Vote '- As part of the 'Tengaged Influence' on Day's 2, 4, 10 and 12, Tengaged had their own vote to evict and decided to evict Victor B., Unicorn, Sam B. and Unicorn respectively. During week three, tengaged was awarded the head of household title and nominated Joe E. and Sam B., they chose to renominate Unicorn. On week four, tengaged was awarded a second power of veto, being able to save one of the final nominees. They chose to save Cameron. *'Co Head of Household '- On premiere night, it was revealed that their would be a 'Co-HoH' meaning two houseguests would share the responsibilities of head of household. Chris and Joe E. became the first 'Co-HoH'. *'Double Eviction '- Week six saw a 'double eviction' which saw two houseguests leave in the same night. Unicorn and Cameron left during the double eviction. Houseguests On premier night, 13 houseguests entered the Platinum Big Brother house. The cast was revealed August 8th 2013 and the official houseguests signed contracts ready for their stay in the Platinum Big Brother house. All houseguests were new to Platinum Big Brother as this was the first season. 'New Houseguests' Voting History Penalty votes stay with the bearer until the final 5, houseguests could also receive penalty votes in competitions. Returning Housemates Both Joe and Cameron returned for a second chance at the Platinum Big Brother win during Season 3 and placed 7th and 15th respectively. Joe, Dylan, and Chris were all selected to play again during Season 5: All-Stars and placed 9th, 10th and 5th respectively. Rich was also one of twenty houseguests eligible to return, but was not chosen as one of the fourteen All-Star houseguests. Trivia *This season is tied for the shortest amount of days with All Stars 1. *This season is the first season to date where a member of tengaged not taking part has had an impact on the game. The next would be Platinum Big Brother 7. *Victor from this season holds the record for most votes to evict casted against him with 13. *This is the first season to feature a Co-HoH. It would next be featured in season 3 as part of the clique collaboration twist. Links